godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain
In ''God of War'' Series ''God of War: Ascension An artifact called Boat Captain's Idol is present in the game, although the Captain himself is not. It is a statue of Poseidon the Captain had to protect him in the seas. Ironically, it is in the Grotto, an underwater tunnel near the Harbor of Kirra, lying on a destroyed sunken ship. The way it is found insinuates another unpleasant situation in the Captain's life. This is the only humiliating moment of his life which, apparently, Kratos was not the one responsible for. God of War During his time as Captain, while sailing on the Aegean Sea, he saw his ship cornered by the Hydra Heads, and was swallowed by the Hydra King. The Captain and his men attempted to fight off the Hydra's many heads, but ended up being devoured. After Kratos killed the Hydra King, the Spartan travelled into its throat, to retrieve the Captain's key. Originally, the Captain was relieved, praising the Ghost of Sparta for coming back to rescue him, but then, to his horror, Kratos had purposefully let the Captain fall down the beast's throat, stating "I didn't come back for you." Later in the game, after Kratos' death by Ares, and his descent into the depths of the Underworld, Kratos managed to halt his freefall by grabbing the Captain's legs. The Captain was also attempting to prevent his fall into the River Styx below. Using him as leverage back onto solid ground, Kratos stabbed the captain and stated there was work for him up above and he would complete it. The captain was not pleased to encounter him again and once in threw the surprised Captain down, into the river. God of War II During Kratos' fight with the Barbarian King, the Captain was summoned as another soul to fight Kratos. Surprised to run into Kratos yet again, the Captain started running around the arena, but was killed by Kratos before being able to flee the scene of battle. The way he killed him is similar as he killed the Rhodes Soldiers, where he stabbed them multiple times in the chest, or slammed them in the ground. God of War III A scribbled note written by him can be found in the Underworld, saying: ''"He could have saved me. He held my life in his hand, and still he let go. I may have been just a mere boat captain, but he treated me as if I was nothing! He is to blame for my torment here! I hope he suffers in Hades as I have. Damn that Ghost of Sparta!" In the Pool of Blood, where Kratos encountered his own fears, the Captain was heard shouting "Oh no, not you again!" At the end of the game the Captain could have escaped from the Underworld along with the other tormented souls because of Hades' death. [[God of War (2018)|''God of War (2018)]] The Captain is once again mentioned in one of the treasure maps. After his death inside the Hydra King, his key and ship were acquired by a member of his crew. Somehow, the ship ended up in the Norse World, where it eventually sank in the Lake of Nine. Gallery Hydra Boat Captain.jpg Trivia *Save for the destruction of one of the Captain's ships in a period before God of War: Ascension, Kratos was the cause of all the other painful moments in the Captain's life. It is possible, however, that in earlier moments of his life, Kratos had caused the destruction of the ship indirectly, although this is never revealed. *The ship, along with the rest of the Village of Kirra, may have been destroyed by the General of Rise of the Warrior. In this case, it'd be the first time that Kratos had nothing to do with the suffering of the Captain. *The Captain has been present or mentioned in all the games of the Series for PlayStation 2 (''God of War and God of War II) and PlayStation 3 (God of War III and Ascension), however he's not present nor mentioned in any game for PlayStation Portable (Chains of Olympus or Ghost of Sparta, or any game for mobile (Betrayal). *Though it is never explained the reasons Kratos left the Captain to die in the bowel of the Hydra King, it is speculated that when he first encounters the Captain, the latter flees in terror from the Hydra, leaving his crewmen behind at the mercy of the monster. This would most likely earn Kratos's contempt as any true Spartans despise cowardice and selfishness, thus purposely leaving the Captain to his own demise. Related Pages *Kratos' Fleet Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Underworld